The present invention relates to an automotive brake rotor and a wheel bearing assembly.
Various kinds of wheel bearing assemblies are known including ones for driving wheels and ones for non-driving wheels. FIG. 26 shows a wheel bearing assembly for a driving wheel. It comprises an outer member 3 having two raceways 3a, 3b formed on its inner peripheral surface, an inner member 1 having two raceways 1a, 1b opposite the respective raceways 3a, 3b, and rolling elements or balls 8 disposed between the raceways 3a, 3b on the outer member 3 and the raceways 1a, 1b on the inner member 1 in two rows. The inner member 1 has a flange 2 adapted to be secured to a wheel and is formed with a splined bore 9 into which is inserted a drive shaft.
A brake rotor 5 is positioned by bolts 18 to the outer side 2a of the flange 2 and secured between the outer side 2a and the wheel hub by bolts 7. Any runout of the brake rotor 5 can cause vibrations or squeal during braking, or uneven wear of the brake rotor and/or brake pad.
Brake rotors and wheel bearings are usually delivered to a car manufacturer, who assemble them together. It has been an ordinary practice to adjust to minimize runout of the brake rotor 5 when or after assembling the rotor and the wheel bearing, by e.g. adjusting the angular position of the mounting bolts 7. But such work is troublesome and inefficient.
An object of the invention is to provide a brake rotor and a wheel bearing assembly that are reliable and need no runout adjustment at a car manufacturer.